a wish goes wrong
by Yami-Yugi-Lover325
Summary: Yami makes a wish tha edina was back but when yugi gets ahold of the wish he wishes for something greedy. if you help a mermaid you get a wish but just becareful what you wish for. yaoi and i tend to get into the yaoi's so becareful.
1. memories of her

Yami: here she goes again

Kitami: you got a problem with her writing?

Yugi: hey don't yell at him

Kitami: man i wish she was still in love with jonathan

Yami: who's that?

Kitami: none ya

Yami and Yugi: -- man shes loud

Kitami: WHAT DID YOU SAY

Chapter 1: memories of her

Yami sat on couch watching the t.v. From a distance. "Yami are you coming?" asked a girl with brown hair." "No thanks tea I think I'll stay here" replied Yami. She walked out the door and he faintly heard he say he wasn't coming. Yami put his head on his arm and laid back "why did you do this to me?" he asked. "He slowly fell asleep and had the most strangest dream.

FLASHBACK

"IM not letting you doing this" he said as he looked into light-blue eyes. "It needs a soul for energy, I can't bare the thought of losing you again so I'm letting it take me" she said as a tear slipped down her face. "Edina your crazy" shouted Yugi from the side lines "I'm sorry," she said as she slowly faded into a blue light.

END FLASHBACK

Yami shout up in his spot "it was just a dream" he said getting up and walking upstairs.

"I'm never going to forgive you for this" he said holding up a picture of Edina and him in Disney world. A tear fell onto the frame and he wiped it off. "Yami is something wrong?" asked kiara Edina's talking Black Panther. "No everything's fine" he said petting her. She purred to the touch of his hand "you know you give up to easily" she said lying down at his feet.

"What do you mean?" she asked coldly. "You still haven't used your wish from the time we first met, I cant bring her back in a human form but I can bring her back as anything else that you can think of." She said, "fine, I wish Edina was brought back as a mermaid" he said with confidence

Yami: why do you put me through this

Kitami: can you shut up and let her write

Yami: you don't tell me to shut up

Yugi: Yami calm down

Edina: ALL OF YOU SHUT UP


	2. if that's what you want

Chapter 2: If that's what you want

Mimi began to glow and soon she returned to her normal black color. "It's done" she said jumping off the bed. Yami looked out his window and smiled at the lovely stars. Soon Yami was at the beach hoping to see Edina. "Edina are you here?" he asked. "Yami?" he heard a voice ask form the water below. Soon a lovely mermaid with a light blue tail jumped out of the water.

"Edina I've missed you so much" he said "Yami I told you that we would find each other the wind is by my side." She said with a smile. "I blame myself for what happened, the seal took you because of my actions." He said as a tear fell into the water below.

"It was never your fault, you did what you thought was right and no one should tell you differently." She said as she dragged yami into the water. "Your always full of surprises" he said with a smile.

Edina and Yami swam in the water until the sun rose. "I must go home, or Yugi will worry" he said in a sad voice. "It's okay just come back" she said as she kissed him. Yami got out of the water and walked back to the game shop.

"Yami where have you been?" asked Yugi as he looked at Yami. "I was somewhere, nothing that important" he said as he went upstairs to his room. In his room Yami took off his wet clothes and put on some dry jeans and a shirt.

That night Yugi heard Yami sneak out of the house so he decided to follow him. Once at the beach Yugi hid behind a rock and watched as Yami dove into the water and played with what seemed to him like a dolphin.

Yami soon got and went back home but Yugi stayed behind. "what is it that your doing out here Yami?" he asked himself. He looked into the water and could that a light blue tail was stuck in a fish net. Yugi dove into the water and helped the poor whatever it was out of the net.

"Stupid fishermen" he said coming to the surface. "Thank you, you saved my life." Said Edina as she came up from the depths of the ocean. "Oh it was no problem" Yugi said as he walked away. "Wait" she said as she called out to him. Yugi turned around and went back to the shoreline as the waves hit his feet.

"I must repay your kindness" she said "for saving my life you get two wishes. It's supposed to be one but you look like a sweet boy." She said with a smile. "okay, my first wish is that you where human." he said. Edina granted the wish and soon she was on land once again. "what is your second wish?" she asked. "Edina my second wish is….is…" Yugi thought really hard. Because he was about to do something that was not like him at all. "I wish Yami Never loved you that you guys where just friends and that he was in love with me." He said. "Yugi you might want to rethink that wish,.."she tried to say but she was interrupted by Yugi "No, that's what I want." He said. Edina tried to hold back her tears but she failed she waved her hand and soon Yugi got his wish.

"Yugi why would wish for these things."Edina asked him "I wished for you to be human so you could suffer like I did. I love my Yami but I never had the nerves to tell him even when he was with you, there where nights I would cry myself to sleep just thinking about you and him but now… now it's my turn and you have to live at the game shop." He said with no regret in his voice.

Once home Yami ran up to Yugi and hugged him tightly. "Yugi I'm so glad your safe" he said as Yugi retuned the hug and kissed Yami on the cheek. Edina went to her room and began to talk with Mimi. "I can't believe Yugi would do something like that." She said as she petted Mimi.

Kitami: Gasp…….Yami you monster.

Yami: what.. I didn't do anything.

Edina: guys

Kitami: wait until I get my hands on you

Edina: guys

Yami: oh yeah you gotta catch me first

Edina: GUYS

Yami and Kitami: what

Edina: you have to read the story to find out what happens

Yami: she's right

Kitami: yeah … so when's the next chapter coming?

Edina: IDK… please read and review


	3. if you can dream

Chapter 3: if you can dream

Kitami: it's about time

Yami: yeah

Yugi: yeah

Edina: hey I've been busy with school okay.

Kitami: Vitani does not own if you can dream

"Yami do you love me?" asked Yugi as he laid on Yami's lap. "Of course I do aibou" said Yami as he kissed Yugi on the lips. Edina was upstairs in her room when she heard them talking and laughing. "I'm alone again" she said as she curled up into a ball and held a gold locket close to her heart.

"Jonathan I miss you so much" she whispered as a tear fell down her face. "Don't cry Edina" said Kiara as she rub her head against Edina. "Oh Mimi (her nickname) I just miss him and Yugi took Yami away." She said as she let out a weep.

""So the story goes never died a rose"" said Edina as she put her headphones of her I-pod to her ears. "The colors of the wind will lead my heart right back to you" she said as she sang along.

She slowly closed her eyes and saw all the Disney princesses singing her favorite song if you can dream, and then she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and soon she began to cry "Jonathan-chan" she said as she ran into his arms. "Edina" he said as he kissed her head.

"Has my heart found the place of magic?" she asked to him softly. "Yes with me in this palace forever." He said. Soon they began to dance to the song.

there is a world where hopes and dreams  
can last for all time,  
a wonderous place to go,  
you'll know it when your heart finds   
hearing our song as old as rhyme,  
hold my hand we're gonna fly  
what a magic ride  
and just kiss away

if you can dream,  
the wish we're making on a star  
is coming true  
the colors of the wind will lead  
my heart right back to you  
cause if you can dream,  
reflections in a diamond sky  
come shining on through  
romance will always be so new  
and love will save the day,  
if you can dream

someday my prince will come,   
its certain as the sun rise  
one day the slipper fits,  
and you see the love in his eyes  
its a tale as old as time,  
theres no mountain we can't climb  
when your finally mine,  
and just a kiss away

if you can dream,  
the wish we're making on a star  
is coming true  
the colors of the wind will lead  
my heart right back to you  
cause if you can dream,  
reflections in a diamond sky  
come shining on through  
romance will always be so new  
and love will save the day,  
if you can dream

so the story goes  
never die a rose  
theres a whole new world,   
waiting there for us  
waiting just for us!

If you can dream  
the wish we're making on a star  
is coming true  
the colors of the wind will lead  
my heart right back to you  
cause if you can dream,  
reflections in a diamond sky  
come shining all through  
romance will always be so new  
and love will save the day, oh,  
and love will save the day  
if you can dream

if you can dream

The song ended and Edina looked into Jonathan's eyes "I love you" she whispered into his ear. "I love you to" he said as he held her close. The time flew by and soon Jonathan parted Edina away from him "I have to go my love" he said "No you can't leave me" she said "I'll be in your heart and every time you hear this song and just remember the colors of the wind will guide you" he said as he slowly faded.

Edina woke up and sat on her bed 'It was only a dream' she thought to herself. She went over to her closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a black sweater that rested on her shoulders and put it on. She picked up her hair in a ponytail and called Mimi over.

"Where are we going?" asked Mimi "to do something he wanted to do" she replied as she looked into the night starry sky and felt a lovely wind blow by "the colors of the wind" she said in a whisper.


	4. it’ feels like your in another world

Chapter 4: it' feels like your in another world

Kitami: what takes you so long?

Edina: you wanna see how I kick you out!

Yami: come on girls

Yugi: just leave them alone

Kitami: Edina does not own any of the songs included in this fanfic.

Edina walked up to big building that probably had at least 20 floors. "Come on Mimi" she said as she walked into the building. "Welcome" said a girl sitting at the front desk. "Hi I'm here to apply for dance," said Edina as she looked around.

"Very well, take this to the 10th floor and you'll meet your private teacher Miss. Edina" said the girl. "How do you know me?" asked Edina with a confused look on her face.

"You're a legend here, your known as the best dancer and singer ever to take the stage in our studio, them you just disappeared" she said as she went back to work.

Edina walked into the elevator and came out on the 10th floor. The view was amazing. "Edina welcome to the studio, you will start practice now, we only have a month so chop chop" said the teacher as she walked over to the radio.

"You will dance to this," she said as she turned on the radio. "Heart don't fail me now." Edina soon began to dance in circles and jumps. "Very good, take five minute break." Said the teacher. "You have become great student and you quit, you must show me that you are wroth the role of Anastasia."

"When I dance it feels like I'm another world, like all my troubles have gone away." Said Edina as she looked out the window. "He would have wanted this," said the coach as she put her hand on Edina's shoulder.

"Come now, one more hour and you can go." She said as she turned on the radio. Edina spun, twirled, jumped, leaped; everything she could think of went into eight counts.

An hour later

"See you tomorrow." Said Edina as she took Mimi. "You were great," said Mimi as they walked home. "Yes, he always wanted to do this song with me, our journey was a long one, but it's in the past, let's go home."

Once home Edina went upstairs and took a cool shower. She put one her pajamas and laid in bed. "Jonathan I'm doing what you wanted."

Kitami: wow that was long

Edina: yeah I know

Yugi: read and review

Edina: the teacher is based on a Russian teacher I had once, just so you know.


	5. Enuba the ice angel

Chapter 5: Enuba the ice angel

Kitami: finally I can stop biting my nails

Vitani: I've been busy

Yami: doing what

Yugi: getting a boyfriend

Vitani: shut up………. ENJOY

"Yami do you love me?" asked yugi as he looked at him. "Of course I do" he replied as he kissed him. "I can't take it anymore" said Edina as she blasted her I-pod. "You can't stress over them" said a voice.

"Who are you?" asked Edina taking off her headphones. "I am Enuba the angel of ice and I have come to show you something" she said as she held up her snow staff.

The land was blanketed in snow; the mountains had sheets of snow over them. "What is this place?" asked Edina. "Your home world, the world of love, lunaparadies." Replied Enuba.

A white light teleported the two to a crystal sanctuary. "What is this?" "This is the resting place." Said Enuba. "The resting place?" within the tower of ice laid a woman in deep sleep. "Who is that?" asked Edina. "That is you."

"My princess" said a man who stood looking her. "Jonathan" shouted Edina. "He can't hear you, your spirit is with me, your body is back in domino city." "Enuba how do I get here I want to come back" said Edina as Tears formed in her eyes.

"The only way to come back is to leave domino city forever, forget about Yami and Yugi you have your love." Said Enuba.

Soon Edina awoke to find herself back in domino city. "Mimi I saw lunaparadies." Said Edina. "Our home world." She said. "We're going home girl." Said Edina as she petted Edina.

"But how will we get there?" asked Mimi. "With this" replied Edina as she pulled out a gold key from under her pillow.

"Edina, Yugi and I are going to watch a movie, come watch it with us." Yelled Yami. He received no reply and went upstairs. "Edina?" he asked as he opened her door. Yami gasped at what he saw. Her room was empty she was nowhere to be found. Yami held his heart in pain.

"Yami what's wrong?" asked Yugi as he kneeled by Yami. "Edina's gone" said Yami as he started crying. 'What's going on he's not supposed to remember the he loved her' thought Yugi.

"Yugi, I…..I…. love her." Said Yami as he walked into her room. He picked up the gold locket he gave her for her 18th birthday. "Yami you're supposed to love me." Said Yugi as he threw himself into his arms. "Yugi I love Edina" said Yami as he walked out of the room.

"I hate her so much" said Yugi as he stood in her room looking at a picture of her. He punched the picture and the frame shattered into pieces. "I'll find you and then I'll get rid of you good." Said Yugi as his hand bled onto the carpet.

Lunaparadies

"We're home," said Edina to Mimi. "Ediness?" asked a man. Edina turned around and began to cry. "Jonathan" she said as she ran into his arms. "I've missed you princess" he said as he kissed her.

Kitami: wow this chapy was awesome

Vitani: I know I've outdone myself.

Yugi: I'll get you Edina

Yami: why did I stop loving her?

Kitami and Vitani: read and review.


End file.
